omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Google Chrome
Character Synopsis Google Chrome 'is the main protagonist of Merry's webcomic series about personified programs. Google Chrome was created in 2008 as a counterpart to Internet Explorer. Chrome would eventually surpass Internet Explorer and become the most popular program on The Internet. Having become the supreme program, Google Chrome seeks to destroy other useless programs and take in their rams to become more powerful. This quest has lead her to but heads with Internet Explorer Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'A Comic About Internet Explorer '''Name: '''Google Chrome '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''11 Years Old '''Classification: '''Program '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation (Programs have the innate power to interact with and even manipulate information on a mass scale; Can absorb and destroy vast amounts of data), Energy Manipulation (Can manifest the data that exists within them and project it as an energy attack. Also just regulates energy), Time Manipulation (Programs can cause slow downs in the progression of time or even just stop time altogether), Creation (Programs have the ability to create objects from thin air, including weapons of their choice), Life-Force Absorption (Google Chrome can absorb the very life essence of a being in the form of "Ram"), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with the "Ram" of Programs, aka their very soul. Can also interac with pure information), Mind Manipulation (Chrome shows that Programs can mind control over beings to do their bidding), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely information and also is without physical form), Danmaku (Can create a rainstorm of energy spheres to overwhelm opponets), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing other beings from existence), Duplication (Programs can duplicate themselves indefinitely, as such with The Morris Worm). Resistance to Information Manipulation (Programs regularly handle excessive amounts of information, even deadly ones), Soul Manipulation (Programs are made to endure attacks on their "Ram", which is practially their souls), Reality Warping (Some programs were unaffected by Morris Worm's reality warping, albeit was still effected by the destruction it was causing as a byproduct) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Considered one of the most powerful Programs in the series , making her likely at least on par with The Morris-Worm Virus. Easily able to kill off Bing , who herself is comparable to Internet Explorer. Made Tor had to restort to defensive combat , implying she was being overwhelmed by Chrome. Capable of fighting on par with Internet Explorer and would later be able ot fight her when she became Microsoft Edge, albeit she was defeated in the end) 'Speed: FTL '(The attacks of Programs are purely data, of which moves at the speed of light across The Internet. Programs can consistently react to and dodge these attacks. Can keep up with Internet Explorer, albeit Chrome is officially slower than a full speed Internet Explorer) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Killed Bing, who should have durability comparable to the programs that could survive The Internet's collapse. Can deal damage to Internet Explorer and later could harm Microsoft Edge) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Scales to other Programs who could survive the end of The Internet. Can survive many blows from several programs such as Internet Explorer and Firefox in her Quantum form) 'Stamina: Limitless (Programs don't require natural substain akin to a human and in fact, work endlessely for their users without any rest and has done so for years on end) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range with Ram Fibers and Stellar 'with Internet Powers 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Programs are gifted with the knowledge of everything on earth and anything that has happened, likely exists within their minds. Additionally, Programs are far smarter any human, being also able to process information more faster) '''Weaknesses: '''Often arrogant and looks down at weaker opponents (Albeit, someone around her level makes her go all out) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Ram Fibers: '''A series of cords that are connected to Google Chrome. These allow her to channel her attacks without lifting a finger '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Ram Drain: '''Capable of draining the life energy from another person's "Ram", aka their very soul *'Information Attacks: Google Chrome can harness data and information, utilizing them for attacks. Can also draw energy from themselves and manifest it as attacks such as beams or other energy Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:A Comic About Internet Explorer Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Female Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Information Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Danmaku Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 4